Senior Year
by SoLikeRAWRandStuff
Summary: Mia and Justin were best friends up until he left her for fame and broke her heart.   Its Mias senior year and she is ready to have the best year of them all. But what happens when Mr. Bieber returns?  Will they reconnect or will it tear them apart?
1. DEV, Dickheads, and Star Bucks

24/02/2011 15:55:00

AN: I don't own any famous people :)

Mia's View

"Hey Mom I'm going to Ryan's!" I yelled and ran out the door. Ryan and Chaz are my closest friends and I was so excited to spend my senior year with them. Besides them I have Charlotte, Annie, Rachel, Tanner, and my bestie in NJ, but I only get to see her over vacations. I've known them since 4th grade, when I moved to Stratford, Ontario from Bernardsville, New Jersey. Nobody was really nice to me because I was a total nerd and not very attractive. I was chubby, had long unruly light brown hair, braces, and to top it all off a very red face. But they were all nice to me anyway and we became really good friends. But Justin was my closest friend. We lived next door to each other and were attached at the hip until 7th grade when he moved to Atlanta to follow his dreams and become a famous singer. Yes Justin, as in the famous Justin Bieber, but I don't really care about that. It was really hard for me to see him go, I hadn't told any one but I was in love with him. But I was really happy for him. He promised to talk to me everyday no matter what. And at first he did, but he got busier and then he didn't talk to me at all. He still saw Ryan and Chaz but he kind of forgot about me. I don't blame him; I mean he could have any girl he wanted so why would he remember the ugly one from Canada? But it hurt me so much that he just forgot about me and then to have to see all these girls fall over him, when I was the one who truly loved him. Not the hot famous Justin but the short Justin who had awkwardly long hair and a high-pitched voice… But that was all behind me. I was different and so many guys want me that I had to stop thinking about the one that didn't care. I almost forgot about him but he was so god damn famous it was like he was everywhere. It was ridiculous.

Anyway. It was my senior year and I was skateboarding over to Ryan's house so we could go to school together when I heard my phone ring. "_Nothing like when you touch me, I'm gonna make you love me, I'm a killer, killing for fun_."

Yup, it was DEV. I love her. She is such a badass. I pulled my iphone out of my back pocket and saw that it was Ryan.

"Hey dickhead." I answered.

"What a do hoe" he replied.

"Boarding to your house dumbass. School today. Memba?"

"Oh shit. Forgot. I'm gonna be late"

"Its okay. Get me star bucks and ill forgive ya for ditching me"

"k. Ill see you at school hoe."

"Bye dickhead" I hung up the phone and called Chaz.

"What's up bitch?" he picked up. They liked to call me things like that and for some reason I really didn't mind. I called them shitty stuff too.

"Boarding to school since ryans an ass and bailed on me"

"When isn't he an ass?" he asked and I laughed

"True. What are you doin?"

"Driving to school. Pick you up?"

"Please! I'm on Croft," I told him what street I was on and stopped to sit on the sidewalk. My skateboard was under my feet and I rolled it back and forth as I waited.

"Be there in like 1 min. I'm on Jackson"

"By dick" I hung up my phone and seconds later Chaz's range rover pulled up across the street. I hoped up and ran over to his car. He had gotten out to give me a hug. I dropped my board and jumped into his arms. He picked me up and twirled me around before putting me back on the ground. We hadn't seen each other since the start of the summer because I had gone away while he and Ryan were stuck in Canada.

"I missed you my man whore" I kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too my little bitch" he kissed my cheek in return. I laughed and we got back in the car on our way to school.

"You look sexy as hell. Vacation good?" he asked me

"Yeah it was awesome! And thank you! I got a great tan and I think my tits got bigger." I smiled looking down at them. They did. I had gone from a 'B' to a 'C' cup but I still wore a push up bra cause I just love the way they looked in them.

"Yeah it looked like they did. Promise you'll let me and Ryan have a closer look?" he smirked

"Of course! I was saving them for you guys." I winked as we pulled into the school parking lot.

AN: Please read and review!


	2. Fame's First Day

Justin's View

"K ill see you at school hoe." I heard Ryan say into the phone before hanging up. I wondered who he was talking to like that but figured I would find out when we got to school. I was actually excited. I got to spend my senior year back in Canada with my friends. I had just finished my world tour and convinced Scooter to let me go. Nobody knew though, only Ryan cause I was living at his house. I didn't even tell chaz.

"Alright lets go but we have to stop at star bucks first." He turned to me and grabbed his keys.

"Why?" I asked.

"Repay a friend for bailing on giving them a ride."

"K" the whole car ride I was wondering what it was going to be like. I wasn't really friends with anyone because they didn't like me in Jr high, only Ryan and Chaz who I saw all the time and, … Mia. I hadn't seen or heard from her since a couple months after moving. It was weird. She was my best friend but when I started to get more famous more girls started to like me and I figured that I only liked Mia because she was the only girl who liked me back. So I just stopped talking to her. I thought about her sometimes when I was on tour and stuff, whenever things reminded me of her. I would smile and almost text her but I never did. But I didn't care anymore. I don't want to be mean but she was not the prettiest girl out there and I like sexy ladies.

After star bucks we got to school and walked into the office so I could get my schedule and locker number. My locker was number 578 and Ryan's was 580. He told me chaz's was 577 so I was curious to see who was 579.

"What do you have first period?" Ryan asked on our way to our lockers.

"Umm." I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. "Math, science, gym, lunch, history, art, music, and english."

"Cool. We have math, gym, and English together." We turned down a hallway and I saw chaz laughing with some girl at their lockers. It looked like she was number 579.

"Octopus dick!" she suddenly yelled when she noticed us. She ran up to Ryan and took the drink and scone he got from star bucks. "Thanks I'm so hungry!"

She began to walk away when Ryan asked, "Hey hoe! Don't I get a hug and kiss?"

"She stopped at her locker and opened it up. I decided to stay quiet because Chaz hadn't noticed me and she either didn't or decided to ignore me.

"No. You ditched me. You don't get either."

"Oh you know you'll give them to me sooner or later." He smirked. She flipped him off, grabbed her backpack, and walked down the rest of the hallway to a classroom at the end.

"Justin? What the fuck are you doing here?" chaz bro- hugged me when he finally noticed I was there.

"I'm taking my final year here." I smiled opening my locker and throwing my hat, ray bans, and hoodie in.  
"that's awesome man! This is gonna be a great year. Hey dude" he turned to Ryan "did you see her tits got bigger. She said she was gonna let us see them sometime."

"Fuck yeah. Cant wait for that" Ryan fist pumped and put his stuff in his locker.

"Hey who is that hottie anyway?" I asked wanting to know so I could make my move.

"Dude." Ryan glanced at chaz before looking at me. "That's mia. Remember her?" I stood there shocked, looking back and forth between Ryan and chaz.

"No it was not! Mia- mia is- has-"

"Changed a lot dude. You haven't seen her in like 5 years. Did you expect her to look exactly the same?" Chaz interrupted. The bell rang before I could respond and we all walked to our first period, math, which we all had together, in the classroom mia had walked into. Ryan sat down in one of the desks in the back of the room that was next to mia and chaz sat in the desk next to him. The other seat next to mia was the only one open so I sat down there. Mia was talking to the girl in front of her so I figured I could take the time to look her over. Chaz was right, she had changed a lot. She was taller and slimmer, her tanned legs were toned and looked miles long with the dark short, shorts that she wore and purple converse. She also had on a purple fox shirt on that had a deep v-neck that showed off her tits nicely but she didn't look like a whore. Her old poofy hair was sleek and shiny. It was choppy and layered on top where her bangs fell nicely into her eyes and thinned out a lot at the bottom. She must have dyed it as well because instead of being light brown it was a dark, dark, almost black, chocolately color. Her skin looked soft and smooth and her face had a perfectly evened skin tone and she wore minimal make up. She just had purple eyeliner that made her dark brown eyes look beautiful and some pink lip gloss that made her lips look perfectly plump and kissable.

"Good morning class." The man at the front of the room got every ones attention. "My name is Mr. Benson and I will be your math teacher for this year. Now for the first week we will be doing some 'get to know each other' activities because administration wants all of the seniors this year to be close and have less drama than last years." the people who were obviously at school last year started to snicker and laugh. "Yes I know, I know." He chuckled. "So for today you can just chill and talk to your friends about your summer." At the mention of this people started to get up and move to talk to their friends. Mia got up and walked around to sit on Ryan's desk, facing chaz and chaz sat on his desk. I decided to move into chaz's seat so that I could be with them.

"So bitch how was your summer?" Ryan asked Mia.

"Oh it was great! Teddie and I had so much fun!" Mia smiled. I remembered that Teddie was her best girl friend from New Jersey and the two of them were like sisters. "But ill tell you about it when were not in school."

"Oh it was that fun was it?" chaz teased "cause ours was pretty crappy"

"I'm sorry did you guys miss me that much? Oh and Teddie kept asking about you. She can't wait to see you again," she nudged Ryan and laughed.

"Awesome." He smiled broadly. "Shit." he looked away and down at his desk. "Brianna is walking over her. What do I do? I cant fucking stand her." He muttered and began to fidget in his seat.

"Oh please." Mia sighed. She leaned over and began to heavily make out with Ryan. Chaz started cracking up and I looked over to see the girl, Brianna, who they were talking about. She was short and blonde and had so much make up on it was gross, and a low cut shirt that just made her look like a total slut. She made an angry/disgusted face before turning and stalking back to her friends. Ryan and Mia broke apart breathing heavily and Ryan had an expression of pure relief on his face.

"Thanks babe." He smiled up at her.

"Anytime love. I hate her." She laughed.

"Mia you have to come see this its hilarious!" a girl called to her from across the room. She hopped off Ryan's desk and walked over to them.

"Dude what the fuck was that?" I asked, still shocked.

"Oh, well that Brianna chick is like obsessed with me."

"Yeah its creepy" Chaz added.

"So sometimes Mia helps me get rid of her." He shrugged.

"So are you guys…" I found myself a little jealous.

"Not really. It's complicated. We'll explain it to you later."

"k. Hey why is she ignoring me?"

"Well you know she didn't take it very well when you left" Ryan explained.

"And then when you stopped talking to her it got worse. She probably hates you." Chaz looked at me sympathetically, before Mia came back over.

"So we goin' to Abby's party Saturday night? She just invited us." She asked.

"Um what kind of dumb question is that? Slut?" Chaz teased. I was surprised at how they treated her and called her those names and how she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yeah we are obviously going." Ryan laughed.

"Whatever whores" Mia said loudly.

"Language Ms. Sanders" Mr. Benson looked up from his papers. He was glaring but he had a slight smile on his lips.

"Sorry Mr. B" she smiled at him and he went back to his work.

"You get away with everything in this class." Chaz lightly kicked her.

"Its cause I'm good at math and Mr. B loves me." She kicked back. They laughed as the bell rang. We walked out of the classroom.

"See you guys in gym." she gave a hug to both of them.

"I knew you would give me a kiss and hug eventually." Ryan smirked.

She laughed and walked away.

"You have science next right?" Ryan looked at me.

"Yeah"

"Follow Mia, she has that class too." I turned and followed her. I walked into the room and the people who were there were all standing in the back of the room so I joined them and stood next to Mia but she ignored me and continued talking to the girl next to her. When all the students were in the room, which was only about 10 or 12, the teacher stood up.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Senior Advanced Biology Class." I know, advanced biology, surprisingly I like science. "My name is Ms. Martinez and I am excited to meet all of my advanced students, even though I know most of you already." She looked around and smiled directly at Mia. "Right now I am going to sort you into your seats. The person sitting with you will be your lab partner for the whole year. I don't want to hear any complaining and no exceptions. So learn to love them." She began reading off the list and I crossed my fingers and prayed that I would be with Mia so we could be friends again.


	3. Notes, Memories, and Tears

24/02/2011 15:55:00

Mia's View

"Ms. Sanders." She patted one of the stools in the middle of the classroom on the left side and smiled at me. I loved Ms. Martinez because science was my favorite class and I was definitely going to pursue it as a career so she has been helping me look at collages. She looked back down at her paper. "And joining her will be Mr. Bieber." I literally felt my heart stop and looked straight ahead as he sat next to me. When I saw him that morning I tried to convince myself that it wasn't real and I had been ignoring him because seeing him just brought back all the memories from when he broke my heart. When she finished seating everyone Ms. Martinez returned to the front of the class. "Today we are going to take it easy. I want it to be quiet in here but you are welcome to listen to your ipods and pass notes. And," she paused "if you keep the noise level down you can text." Everyone let out a noise of excitement before quieting down so we wouldn't get the privilege taken away. I leaned over and grabbed my iphone, headphones, a pen, and Tinkerbelle notebook out of my backpack. What can I say; I'm a 90's kid. I put my purple headphones in my ears and turned on Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance because they were one of my all time favorite bands. I began to doodle in my notebook when a note landed in front of me. I put down my pen and opened it up. (**Justin**, _Mia_)

**Hey M.** M. Justin was the only one who ever called me that.

_What do you want?_

**To talk to my best friend.**

_I'm not your best friend. I'm not even your friend._ I know it was harsh but I couldn't help it. I was still mad, sad and confused about what happened with us.

**What do you mean?**

_We haven't talked in 5 years. Did you expect me to just be waiting for the superstar to get back and everything would be great again?_

Justin's View

I didn't know what I expected but when I looked at her I realized how much I missed her.

**No.** I passed her the note back but she didn't open it right away because she was texting. I glanced over and saw that she texted 'SOS!' to 'My Sis'.

I new it was Teddie because she didn't have a biological sister.

_Then what do you want?_ I was deciding what to say when she got a text. 'What's wrong love?' 'Fucking Bieber is back and my fucking lab partner! Monkey fucking son of a bitch! This is my senior year and it was supposed to be great. And then he shows up and all I can think about was when he broke my fucking heart.'

I felt horrible when I read that.

**To apologize.**

_For what?_

**Everything.**

Mia's View

I read that right when The Ghost of You By My Chemical Romance came on and I wanted to cry.

_Memory._

'_Hey superstar! How's fame goin'?' 'Great but I cant text now.' 'k. Just promise u'll text later?' 'Sure' no texts back._

_Two weeks later_

'_J text me. You haven't called in a while-M' 'Yeah ive been super busy. Sry.'_

_Two weeks later._

'_J what's up? I miss u. - M' no response._

_Three weeks later'_

'_Hello?' 'Hey Justin its Mia' 'oh. Hi' 'Hi. We haven't talked in a while what's up?' 'Look Mia I have to go to this signing' 'oh. Call me later?' 'Maybe' 'ok um. Well bye Just-' hangs up. Never called._

_Two weeks later. I ran over to Ryan's house to talk to him._

"_Hey Ryan have you heard from Justin lately?"_

"_Yeah he just called. He is having so much fun-" I began to cry. "Hey what's wrong?"_

"_He-he stopped texting me and I-I ca-called him and he-he promised th-that he would call-call me back but- but that was two-two weeks ago and he nev-never did." I was full-blown sobbing into Ryan's chest and we sat on the ground and he rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me._

"_Shshshsh. Its all gonna work out in the end okay." But I wasn't listening._

_I didn't talk to anyone for the next couple of weeks. Teddie came up to visit me but nothing could get me out of my zombie like state. I just listened to The Ghost of You on repeat and cried until I didn't have any tears left._

My heart stung at the memory and my eyes began to water. I quickly got up from my chair and walked up to the front desk. Ms. Martinez looked up and immediately grew concerned. I didn't have to say anything as a tear fell down my cheek. I opened my mouth but she nodded and I walked out of the room. The second I got to the hallway I ran directly to the bathroom and began to cry. I locked myself in one of the stalls and sat on the ground with my back against the wall. I dialed Teddie and she answered right away, her school year hadn't started yet. She heard me crying and immediately knew what was wrong.

"Sh baby its okay. You're gonna be okay. Your strong remember?" the rest of the time on the phone I was sobbing and she just kept trying to calm me. When I had composed myself enough I said goodbye and fixed my make up before returning to class.


	4. Shirts vs Skins and Boyfriends

24/02/2011 15:55:00

Justin's View

I was surprised when she got up and ran out of the room. I asked Ms. Martinez if I could go to the bathroom and she told me to take the pass and come back soon. I saw the restroom down the hall and quickly walked over to the ladies room. When I stood in front of the door. I gasped when I heard faint sobbing and knew it was Mia. I walked back to class and sat staring at the desk. I felt terrible. I wanted to go into the bathroom and comfort her but I knew it wouldn't help. I waited the whole period but she only returned when there was a minute left in class. She didn't look at me as we all gathered our stuff and left the room. I waited out of sight by the door.

"Hey sweetheart is everything okay?" I heard Ms. Martinez ask when all the students were gone.

"Yeah its just I've had a complicated past with j-just-Justin." She stuttered my name.

"Well do you want me to change your partner?" she offered.

"You said no exceptions."

"Yes but-"

"No thank you. I'm gonna have to deal with eventually so..."

"Okay. Well you know you can come to me at anytime."

"Thanks."

I quickly made my way to gym so Mia wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. I went into the guys' locker room so I could change into my school issued gym uniform. We were the Stratford Sharks and our school colors were dark blue, light blue, and white. Our uniforms were just dark blue gym shorts with our school symbol in light blue on them and we had white t-shirts with our school mascot, Sean the Shark, in our colors on it. The guys' locker room was always a crazy fun place to be and it gave me some relief from what happened in science. Also, I had the class with both Chaz and Ryan. When we walked out we saw that the girls had the same thing on but they had short cotton shorts on instead. Our last name sorted us into stretching spots so Ryan and I were next to each other on one side of the gym, while Mia and Chaz were on the other side. I looked over and saw Mia laughing to something Chaz had said and it made me happy to see her smiling after she had cried, but I wished that I had been the one to bring the smile, not the tears.

"Mr. Sawyer is going to be outside supervising and I will be inside. Do whatever the hell you want as long as it doesn't involve technology." Mr. Sebes made everyone laugh as they got up deciding what to do. Some of the kids that stayed inside took out things like jump ropes and mats for gymnastics. Ryan and I decided to play basketball with Chaz and some of the other guys. When we got outside I saw Mia lying in the grass with a bunch of girls, her head in one of their laps and her hair getting played with. She looked beautiful in the sunlight and my mind started to wonder but then the ball was passed to me and I got my head back into the game.

Mia's View

Most of the girls I was sitting with were watching the basketball game because they decided to play shirts vs. skins and just my luck; Justin was on the skins team. I just laid in the soft grass with my head in Charlotte's lap as she played with my hair. Charlotte was a really sweet girl. She moved to Stratford around the time that Justin left and she was really nice to me even though I was in a comatose state. She was the only one who comforted me without insisting on knowing what was wrong and I liked that. We've been good friends ever since.

"Are you okay Hun? You seem kinda down." She looked down at me.

I opened my eyes to answer. "Just having an off day."

"Kay well I'm here if you want to talk." See what I mean?

"I know that. Thanks Char."

She stroked my hair and smiled at me before I closed my eyes again. I loved her. Not only was she super sweet but she was also beautiful. She had golden- blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets down to below her shoulders and big, bright blue eyes and naturally rosy cheeks. She was petite, around 5'2", and I just made her look adorable. Out of all the girls at the school I was friends with, she was my favorite and whenever I needed a shopping buddy that wasn't Ryan or Chaz I would call her. And neither of them knew it, but Chaz had a major chrush on her and she had a major chrush on him, it was so cute. I had decided that I was gonna get them together some time in the year. Mr. Sayer called us in early so we had enough time to change back into our normal clothes before the bell. When the bell finally rang for lunch I said goodbye to Charlotte and told her that I would meet her at our regular table in the lunch room. I walked to my locker and put my science books- that I didn't have time to put back after class- into my locker and pulled out my lunch. I didn't wait for the boys and just entered the cafeteria. I bought an Arizona iced tea and took a seat next to Charlotte. We made plans to go to the mall after school on Friday to buy outfits for Abby's party. Our other friends, Annie, Rachel, and Tanner decided to come as well. Tanner was one of the only gay guys at our school but he was so proud of it and everybody loved him because of it. He was also a great guy to shop with. Finally, the guys arrived and Chaz took the seat next to Charlotte that she saved for him and Ryan took the seat next to me. Then it was Justin next to him, then Rachel, then Annie, and Tanner next to Chaz. I pulled out my lunch that consisted of a peanut butter and nutella sandwhich, a pear, baked lays, and a york pattie. Justin was introduced to everyone and a majority of the period was taken up by them asking him questions about fame. Only Ryan, Chaz and Teddie knew what had really happened between us. Everyone just thought that I had a rough summer because my parents were fighting, which wasn't entirely untrue. The entire time they were talking I had to hold myself back from yelling at them to all 'Shut the Fuck Up.' When they stopped, _finally, _Annie turned to me.

"So I have history with Brianna and she told a bunch of people that you were a whore trying to get with her boyfriend." I just shrugged. I knew it wasn't true so I didn't care. Plus a lot of the people at the school liked me and knew not to believe her. But as soon as Ryan heard that he chocked on his hot dog.

"She called me her boyfriend?" he managed to get out after coughing.

"Yeah sorry Ry." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah maybe fucking her wasn't a good idea." I elbowed him.

"I didn't know she would get all crazy!" he defended himself.

"Oh shit. Here she comes now." I said as I saw Brianna with her two cohorts, Emily and Morgan, following behind.

"Fuck" he turned to me, "Make out with me again?"

"Look you're gonna have to end this somehow." I told him.

"Please!" he begged

"Hey RyRy!" Brianna said in her annoying voice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him as he turned to her.

"Oh and hey whore." She looked at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" I asked. "I thought you were talking to a mirror."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" she sneared.

"Your kidding right?" Chaz laughed.

"Whatever. So babe we going to Abby's party together on Saturday?" she asked Ryan.

"Okay look, I'm not your babe, or RyRy, or your boyfriend. We are not dating! We hooked up once, last year. You need to get over it."

"But baby I-" she began to complain.

"Just leave bitch! He doesn't want you!" Rachel called from her seat. Brianna glared at her then Ryan before stomping off with her followers in tow.

"Thanks Rache." Ryan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Jeeze. We're not even halfway through the day and there is already so much drama!" Tanner exclaimed.

"You love it." I smirked at him.

"True." He answered and we all laughed. The bell finally rang and I got up to get my stuff from my locker.


End file.
